sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Friends are users which are added when two players mutually agree to friendship. Making Friends Make''' friends over time. To get a friend either have someone send a friend request or you can send one to them by going to their page and selecting Send Friend Request. You can also send someone a friend request by going on the in-game menu (press esc) and searching for their name, sending them a friend request. If you get over 20 friends, you get the Friendship Badge. If you have 5,000+ friends, it will say "All" instead of a number though you can still check the number on your profile. However, since October 2014, your amount of friends has been limited to 200 max. Benefits of Friends When you have friends, you don't just ignore them, unless you have over 150 friends. Spend time with friends. It is best to make friends you are confident in playing and communicating with often instead of friending everyone you see. In February 2015, it got replaced with Followers and everyone's friends were converted into Followers. ROBLOX is thinking about giving the Friends name the name Best Friends back and a 900 friends limit . They can follow you, but they can get unlimited followers. If you delete all of your friends, your Friendship Badge will still remain in your profile. '''What is a Follower? A Follower is established when one person chooses to follow the activity of another user. Think of this like following someone you find interesting, such as a popular game creator, on a social network. It’s an easy way to stay up to date on what your favorite developers are playing and making. You can follow an unlimited number of players. Messaging Messaging can get your relationship stronger. Try sending them chat messages or just plain old messages. Place Try getting your friends onto a place. Find a fun one, or one that both of you enjoy and hang out in. Friends Only Place Put your place into a friends only place. Only friends are allowed, no guests or hackers. Enjoy your friend-tastic day! Parties/Chats Parties and chats were ways of communicating with online friends, instead of having to message them or go on a place with them. Chat A chat will open up if you click on your friend. If they are offline, you will have to send them a message. If they are online, you will be able to chat with them. A glitch that let players curse in parties in 2011 was fixed on January 18, 2013. Party A party is a chat where you can invite more than one person to chat with. If you go on a place, it will announce the place you're at, and anyone in the party can follow you, unless the server is full, or if roblox doesn't make you join, sometimes it does that.. its a very annoying glitch. Friends Update Friend Limitation As of October 2014, ROBLOX made it so that any user can have up to 200 friends instead of unlimited. Any best friends you had were converted to friends, friends turned into followers, and anyone that you made friends with or sent a friend request were converted to followers. Some users were unhappy at the update. There was an Outrage from some parts of the Community after this was implemented. Best Friends Removal As of February 4, 2015, ROBLOX has removed best friends. Anyone who was a mutual best friend back then is now a friend. Anyone who was a non-mutual best friend or a friend to back then is now a follower (As mentioned above). Find more information about the update here. Terminated Friends See Ban If a player sees a darker gray friend box, that means that the user is terminated for a various period of time. The box cannot be clicked and the only thing to do is unfriend that terminated user. The friend boxes of terminated users have been changed in 2017. Instead of having the message "User has been restricted", the friend box of the terminated user will have nothing but his/her username, a circle showing the avatar of the terminated user and the settings on the upper-right of the dark-gray friend box. Category:Badges Category:Roblox